Le secret d'un Pont
by Yzanmyo et Lilicat
Summary: Un elfe, un nain, un pont suspendu... et un secret bien gardé.


**Titre **: Le secret d'un Pont.

**Fandom **: Le seigneur des anneaux.

**Pairing **: LegolasxGimli ou Gimli/Legolas.

**Rating **: K +

**Crédits** : Legolas et Gimli ne nous appartiennent pas, hélas...

**Résumé **: Un elfe, un nain, un pont suspendu... et un secret bien gardé.

Cet OS est écrit dans le cadre d'un jeu du FoF. Il fallait écrire sur le thème "pont", en une heure.

Toutes les réponses aux reviews de personnes n'ayant pas de profil sur ce site seront sur notre profil.

Bonne lecture !

Yzan et Lili.

* * *

**- Le secret d'un Pont -**

La guerre était finie depuis quelques années maintenant, et la communauté de l'anneau avait été dissoute. Chacun avait repris sa route, Pippin et Merry retournant avec Sam dans la Comté, Frodon, Gandalf et les elfes avaient pris la direction des terres immortelles, et Aragorn avait hérité du trône du Gondor. Legolas et Gimli eux, avaient tenu à visiter la Terre du Milieu ensemble comme ils se l'étaient promis au cours de leur pérégrinations diverses et variées.

Des grottes de la Moria aux forêts verdoyantes de Fangorn, les deux acolytes ne perdaient rien des merveilles de cette terre pour laquelle ils avaient vaillamment combattu. Cependant, à l'heure actuelle, Gimli regrettait vraiment d'avoir tenu à accompagner son ami oreille-pointues dans les bois sacrés de ses ancêtres. Un nain n'était pas fait pour les grands espaces ouverts, mais pour la terre ferme et solide, il en avait encore la preuve en ce moment même.

- Allons, Maître nain, ne me dites pas que vous tremblez de peur face à un simple pont, se moqua doucement Legolas.

Le Maître nain en question fusilla du regard l'ouvrage de bois plus que léger qui se balançait dans le vide, enjambant le précipice, rattaché à deux arbres particulièrement maigrichons. Ça, un pont ? Pour lui ce n'était rien de plus qu'un assemblage de bouts de bois et de cordes. On était loin de l'architecture massive et beaucoup plus solide des nains, qui eux au moins faisaient ça avec des pierres.

- Vous appelez ça un pont vous ? C'est un pontillon oui ! Tout juste bon à faire traverser les oiseaux... et encore les petits oiseaux, ronchonna Gimli tout en s'accrochant aux cordages.

Le rire clair de l'elfe résonna dans les bois, faisant battre subrepticement le cœur du nain de manière rapide et incontrôlée. Heureusement pour lui, Legolas n'avait tout de même pas l'ouïe assez fine pour l'entendre, du moins l'espérait-il.

- Voulez-vous dire que je suis plus léger qu'un oisillon ? s'enquit l'elfe, un sourire narquois au coin des lèvres.

- Je disais simplement que les elfes ont le pas plus léger que nous les nains qui sommes bien plus terre à terre, rétorqua Gimli d'un ton boudeur.

- Et les elfes seraient-ils plus courageux que les nains ?

La voix malicieuse de son ami blond fit sursauter d'orgueil le Maître nain. Réunissant tout son courage, il avança d'un pas, puis de deux sur l'édifice branlant. Les planches craquèrent sinistrement sous ses pas, causant des sueurs froides dans son dos. Le pont vacilla dangereusement, et Gimli s'accrocha de toutes ses forces aux cordages, pas rassuré de se retrouver suspendu à plusieurs mètres du sol, une rivière grondante sous ses pieds.

Legolas observa amusé son ami, bien conscient du peu d'assurance de celui-ci. Il tendit l'oreille, entendant parfaitement les battements de cœur précipités de son compagnon de route et la respiration haletante de celui-ci. Son propre cœur se serra en voyant la détresse de Gimli accroché aux cordes du pont et il se précipita vers lui pour l'aider.

- Allez, Maître nain, croyez-moi le voyage en vaut la peine, souffla-t-il en prenant les mains massives de son ami entre les siennes.

Gimli se sentit rougir quand les doigts fins et éthérés de l'elfe se saisirent des siens, et il bénit la nature de l'avoir fait si barbu, ses joues rosissantes se trouvant ainsi cachées à la vue du blond. Ses petits yeux marron plongèrent dans ceux si bleus de Legolas et il s'y noya, ne remarquant même pas que peu à peu, entraîné par son ami elfique, qu'il considérait peut-être un petit peu plus que comme un ami, il avançait sur la frêle structure. L'odeur boisée et légère émanant du corps fin et délié de l'archer lui tournait les sens.

Legolas se mordit les lèvres, résistant à la tentation de plonger ses mains dans la chevelure si drue de son ami, parfaitement conscient du trouble de celui-ci en parfait accord avec le sien. A quel moment était-il tombé sous le charme brut et primitif du Maître nain ? Il n'en savait rien, mais passer autant de temps en sa compagnie ne le lui rendait que plus précieux chaque jour et ne faisait qu'amplifier ses ressentis dont l'inclination allait bien au-delà de la simple amitié envers son compagnon de route.

Les nuits à la belle étoile où ils partageaient la même couche devenaient de plus en plus difficiles à gérer pour l'elfe. Il devait se retenir d'aller se blottir contre le petit corps musclé et rassurant de son ami à l'aura si particulière. Il rêvait de sentir les mains courtes, rugueuses et massives se glisser dans sa chevelure alors que la bouche gourmande du nain le dévorerait, allumant un brasier incendiaire dans tout son être.

- Et voilà, Maître nain... nous sommes arrivés au bout du pont, souffla Legolas troublé par la proximité de celui qui était plus qu'un simple ami.

- Ah... Oui, effectivement, marmonna Gimli, tiré de sa contemplation des yeux de son vis-à-vis par la voix douce de celui-ci.

Les deux hommes se rapprochèrent doucement, Legolas penché sur le visage de Gimli, leurs souffles s'entremêlant intimement et leurs cœurs battant à l'unisson.

Une nuée d'oiseaux prit son envol dans le lointain du sous-bois, détournant l'attention des deux auteures qui ratèrent, de ce fait, la suite de la scène. Le reste de cette histoire n'appartient qu'à Gimli et Legolas, et certainement pas à deux auteures aux idées incongrues à une heure bien trop tardive.

Fin.

* * *

Commentaires des auteures : 

Et voilà... Vous sentez qu'on assume pas vraiment cette fin ? Ben vous avez tort ! On est capable de faire pire ! (Yzan arrache son clavier à Lili avant que celle-ci ne se lance dans l'écriture d'une suite... lemonesque).

* * *

Bureau des plaintes et réclamations des personnages martyrisés :

- Vous avez osé !

Les deux auteures se tassèrent dans leurs canapés respectifs tentant de se cacher derrière leurs écrans sous le regard accusateur d'Itachi.

- Dites-moi, à quoi ça vous sert de menacer les lecteurs de faire un OS Gimli/Legolas dans un chapitre d'une de vos prochaines fics, si c'est pour l'écrire AVANT la publication de la dite menace.

- Euh... ben... euh... marmonne Lili.

- Non, mais là on a été sage. La menace porte sur un OS avec lemon ! rétorque Yzan.

- Et puis il nous fallait une idée... On avait qu'UNE heure. Alors, on a fait au plus simple, rajoute Lili.

Dans leur coin, Naru et Sasu observent Legolas et Gimli qui se bécotent gentiment.

- Je me demande comment ils arrivent à consommer leur amour... marmonne Sasu.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour eux, avec elles aux commandes tout est possible, soupire Naru désabusé.

Aragorn arrive sur ces entrefaites et s'adresse aux lecteurs :

- Surtout n'hésitez pas à reviewer... par contre il est interdit de lapider les auteurs à coup de pierres.


End file.
